How Do You Like Me Now
by tashbaby cutiepie
Summary: Bella has known Carlisle,Esmee,Alice, Emmett and most importantly Edward Cullen since she was five. They had to move when she was 15. what happens when 10 years later they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight S.M. does.

Chapter 1

It's been ten years since I've seen the Cullens. God I miss them. I bet they've changed. Is Carlisle my papa that I love so much? Or is Esmee still my mama that could make the best apple pie in the world? Is Alice still this big ball of energy obsessed with pink? Is Emmet still my big teddy that protects me from everything? And finally but definitely not least is Edward still drop dead gorgeous? Is his hair still disarray or what I like to call it "sex hair"? Are his eye as green as when I last saw them, are his muscles still as buff as I remembered from lat hugging them? Are his legs still long and powerful like I remembered? I know you must be wondering why I haven't mentioned his mouth, but something so godly would take forever to describe. His lips were so soft looking that you just had the erg to lick them as soon as you see them. And when he curves them into a crooked grin, dear god in heaven you want to pounce on that delicious divine boy of his and...i was shaken awake by the crying of my babies. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to their nursery. God I swear this house is too freaking big! I looked in their room and saw that both my twin girls were up crying. They must have had another nightmare. I had to guess because even though they are one they can't talk just walk. But I'm not complaining cause I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say that they were Alice's kids. They're so small but they have so much energy they're like watching a movie on fast forward. I looked at my babies and picked them up. "Toni, Ali what's wrong?" they looked up and started to play with my hair. "Did you have another bad dream?" I asked. They both nodded. I walked over to the rocking chair fit for two and started rocking trying to get them back to sleep. I asked them if they wanted me to sing. They nodded so I sang one of many songs I wrote.

He says the way my brown eyes shine

Put those Washington stars to shame at night

I say that's a lie

Just a boy in a Volvo truck.

That had a tendency of getting stuck

On back roads at night

And I was right there beside him for ten years long

But before we noticed or realized ten years had gone

But when you thought bella swan you sang my favourite song

The one we dance to all night long

And moon was a spotlight on our meadow.

When you thought happiness

You thought that midnight blue dress

You thought of my head on your chest

And my faded blue jeans

When you thought Bella swan I hope you think of me.

September saw a month of tears

I'm thanking god that you weren't here to see me like that.

In a box beneath my bed is a letter that

You never read from ten years back.

It's so hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet

But when you finally came and read that letter the first words you'll read Is when

You thought Bella swan you sang my favourite song

The one we dance to all night long

And moon was a spotlight on our meadow.

When you thought happiness

You thought that midnight blue dress

You thought of my head on your chest

And my faded blue jeans

When you thought Bella swan I hope you think of me.

I don't know why but I always felt like that song was never finished. I think I wrote it a year after they left. I looked and saw that both my girls were asleep. I placed them in the crib, kissed their foreheads and went back to my room. I started thinking about how Edward was my everything for those ten years. and with that I fell asleep.


	2. what the fuck

I still don't own twilight S.M. does...but I wish I did.

I woke up to the sound of my answering machine going crazy. All of them were from my brother Jasper asking me to pick up the fucking phone. I'll yell at him for that later. He knows better than to curse where the twins can hear. Anyway it sounded like something important, so I called back immediately. He answered on the second ring "

(**Jasper, **_Bella_)

"**Bella why the fuck won't you answer the damn phone?"**

"_Don't fucking yell at me. I was sleeping and don't fucking curse on the fucking answering machine where the fucking babies can fucking hear you, you stupid fuck. Fuck!"_ I yelled.

" **Damn B what got your panties in a twist?" **he asked

" _Don't fucking go there. You know what Fuck you, you son of a bitch, I just fucking called cause you sound do fucking panicked, so don't fucking get me pissed, as a matter of fact I don't need this shit, I got two fucking babies to fucking take care of so as I said before fuck you!"_

"**Whoa whoa sorry****I should have known better than to call you in the morning."**

"_That's right you stupid prick."_

"**Alright sorry but I have the greatest news. I'm in love with a girl named Ali, she's so perfect and I was hoping you'd come to Chicago and meet her before I propose to her."**

Oh my fucking god! Jasper's in love. My fucking player of a brother is in love and wants to marry someone. What the fuck has the world come to. He's going to get married and I'm still single.

"**Bella say something."**

"_Sorry Jazz it's just that I never thought I'd see the day when my twin brother would get married before me."_

"**Ha ha very funny so are you coming?"**

Why the hell not? I own my own business I'm sure Brittany wouldn't mind running the restaurant without me for a few weeks.

"_Sure Jazz I'll be there just let me sort out the restaurant and get me and the babies ready and we'll be there okay."_

"**Great! Love you, kiss my nieces hi for me** **and I'll see you soon. Oh yea one more thing could you ask Rosie to come with you?"**

Rosalie was my and Jazz's older sister. She was a year older than us, but she was my best friend. She or Jazz never met the Cullens because they lived with mom.

"_Sure Jazz, love you see you soon."_

"**ok thanks bye."**

Wow Jazz was getting married. Miracles can happen; maybe I'll get to see the Cullens again, I heard they were in Chicago. I laughed at myself for being so stupid, getting ahead of myself. I walked to the nursery to check on the girls. They were both awake and playing with their teddies. When they saw me they looked up and smiled. A smile that looked just like their fathers. God their father. I hope Mike Newton would just get hit by a tuck fall in the ocean get eaten by a shark and DIE. Yea that's how much I hate him. And to believe I was married to him for three years. Can you believe he hit me and tried to hit my kids? Well I did teach him a lesson that day. I waited until the evening he was coming into the kitchen. I oiled the floor, called the police and until they came I beat him with a frying pan. He had to hospitalize for a broken hand and leg, a few broken ribs and a concussion before he was brought to prison. Little prick.

"Hey babies uncle Jazz called do you wanna see him?" They both smiled and nodded.

"Well come on lets get some food." I took them up and went to the kitchen. I sat them on their high chairs and went to the refrigerator. I decided on banana slices and milk for them and some cereal for me should do. I prepared the food and we ate in silence. Just as I was about to get up from the table Rosalie came through he door.

"What's up bitches?"

"Rosalie are you crazy, you know not to f-ing curse in front of the babies." I said.

"Oh shut-up its better they hear them now from us and know what they mean than to go out in the world and hear other people saying it." Rosalie said with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever but they're my kids so they are grown my way." I said because I had nothing to beat that.

"Whatever." Rose said...am I forgetting something?... ooooh I remember now

"Hey guess what? I got a call from our loving brother today."I said. Rose looked at me surprised. He doesn't call us much. "Our player of a brother is in-love." Her mouth dropped in shock. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she practically screamed at me. "wait here's the best part...he wants to marry her." I said. This really set her off " No Fucking Way!"again with her cursing "Rose the babies" I swear my kids are gonna start cursing before they even say mama "Sorry it's just WOW! Wait he's getting married and I haven't even met the girl." She said a little put off at the end. "Rose he didn't propose yet. He wants us to come to Chicago and meet her and her family.

"Oh cool since as I'm the co-owner of the restaurant I'm sure Brittany could handle the restaurant for a little while, plus I was wondering if we could open another restaurant in Chicago. You know get the whole chain of restaurants we were planning on starting." She said. This is how you can tell we were a sister, that's exactly what I thought this morning.

"You know that's not such a bad idea." I said

"Oh Fuck your sarcasm bitch."

"Rose!"


	3. hey pixie

Chapter 3

In a couple of days me, Rosie and the girls were off. If you ask me the plane ride totally sucked. Jazz met us at the airport "Belly, Rosie, Toni, Ali!" he shouted from the exit. We ran to him.

"Gosh I missed you guys" he said as he hugged all of us at the same time.

Me and Rose were so glad to see him that we both ended up kissing him at the same time. Rose on the right cheek and me on the left. a teenage kid came up to us and said, "Dude you're my new hero! Two girls at one time! Rock on dude."

" Oh bugger off you little perv." Rose said.

"Oooo feisty I like em like that."The little wanna be playa.

" Oh hell no you wanna say that to my foot you little prick.!" Rose shouted causing bystanders to stop and look.

By then the babies were so confused they started crying. Rose backed off then only to come and comfort them. If they hadn't started crying that boy would be on his way to the ER. After the babies calmed down , Jazz led us to the car.

On the ride to his house he told us about his girl and her family. Apparently she has two brothers. Her older brother was big and buff he called him Em and her twin brother was Edward. I was taken aback by the name; her family was so much like the Cullens. He said her parents were cool too. Her father was a doctor and her mom was an interior designer. By then we reached the house. We got out and he led us inside. Ali hadn't come home from work yet so we had to wait. Jazz then led us to the living room where all of our favourite food was laid out and he had got things for the babies to use. Me and Rose were so touched that we jumped him. He fell to the ground and we fell on top of him both fighting to kiss him at the same time. The babies laughed at us. That's when we heard a gasp. We turned to see a little pixie girl with tears in her eyes.

"Jazz how could you, I thought you loved me and I come home to this."

Jazz looked at us and started laughing, so did we. We doubled over with laughter rolling on the floor and everything. I mean how dumb can this girl be. Me and Jasper were twins for god sake. Then she did something I never would have thought. She walked over to Jasper and hit him over the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jasper said.

"What was that for! I come home to see you getting it on with two girls in our living room and your asking what was that for!" she screamed at him.

That only made us laugh harder. It was then that I got a good look at her face. She looked so much like Al, no it couldn't be her..then I saw the bracelet she had on. It was the same bracelet I gave to Alice before she left. Then it all clicked, Chicago, two brothers, Em, Edward, father a doctor, mother an interior designer. OMFG it was Alice Cullen.


End file.
